Iced Out
by DragonHolder89
Summary: The Orginization gets a new member. Will Traxs be able to keep his cool or not? rated m to be safe. boyxboy. ocxoc.
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts just Traxs and Xen.

Chapter 1

Name: Traxs

Age: 19

Weapon(s): Ice swords and other various things made from ice.

Number: 15

Past:

Looks: like Riku except Icy-blue colored hair and eyes.

Who he get along with: Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Xion, Saix, Xemnas, Xigbar, Larxene, and Marly.

Who he don't get along with: Demyx (has disliked Traxs since day 1) and Luxord (Traxs make rude comments to him about various things).

Neutral: Lexy, Xaldin, Vexen, and Riku.

Name: Xen

Age: 17

Nickname: Mayhem Ranger

Weapon(s): xaber

Number: 16

Past: When he was two he had his First Kill. he's had blood on his hands since his youth, when he first took the life of another.

Looks: gray eyes. He has short, yellow hair. His skin is tan. He has an lean build. He usually wears an leather outfit consisting of tank top, pants and combat boots. When he moves, it's almost like he's a ghost.

Who he gets along with: Xemnas

Who he doesn't get along with: Everyone

Neutral: No one

It was a nice, peaceful morning when Traxs woke up. That is if Traxs calls Roxas yelling at Axel peaceful. Getting up he looks out the window at the vast darkness that covers the castle. Thinking whether or not he should freeze Axel, Traxs get dressed and combs his blue-icy hair. When Traxs opens his bedroom door, he sees a note that reads:

"15 there is someone everyone needs to meet. Come at once to THE ROOM.

Superior"

Traxs headed to THE ROOM. Inside everyone is ready to meet this person.

Superior: "OK. Settle down."

Axel: "So, who is the new member?"

Demyx: "What?! A new one. I thought you all said Traxs would be the last" *points at Traxs* "He's bad enough. We don't need 16 members."

Superior: "Traxs is good, but he needs a place to stay."

Traxs: *glaring at Demyx* Well *turns to Superior* I think it's a good idea. Besides he can't be as bad as Axel or Demyx.

Axel: "Yea, Traxs is right. Hey, wait a minute. Traxs I'm going to kill you.

Traxs: *Smiles* "sorry."

Superior: "Alright here he is."

Out from behind a pillar walks a young boy.

Superior: "Everyone this is Xen."

Xen: "Hi. I'm Xen. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone else: "Nice to meet you too, Xen."

Traxs has fallen heads over heals for the new member.

Everyone bowed to Xen.

Superior: "Traxs, he's your partner. Understood?"

Traxs: "Yes sir. *smiles and winks at Xen*

Axel: "Who is he bunking with?"

Superior: "Who has space?"

Marly: "I do. He can bunk with me."

Superior: "Fine. Xen will bunk with Marly."

Xen: "Yes sir."

Marly showed Xen to the room. Traxs headed to the training yard to train with Xigbar. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Riku watched.

Traxs: *pulls out ice spear* "Take this."

Xigbar: *blocks* "Is that the best?"

Traxs: "No." *swings sword that catches on Xigbar's coat*

Xigbar: "Good job, Traxs. Better than usual."

Riku: "He's getting better."

Axel: "Yea. Traxs is."

Riku: "I meant Xigbar."

Roxas: *laughs at Axel*

Axel: *glaring at Roxas* "Yea, I guess."

Demyx: "They both suck."

Traxs: "I heard that." *throws spear at Demyx* "Idiot."

Demyx: "I'm sorry, Grouch."

After a few more insults to Demyx, Traxs headed inside. Then to the showers. After Traxs got out of the shower, Axel and Xaldin walked in to take their showers. Traxs nodded to them and left. When Traxs got outside the door, Riku smiled at Traxs.

Riku: "Most guys would never smile and wink at a another guy."

Traxs: "Why?"

Riku: "It's a sign that says 'I like you'"

Traxs: "What's your point?"

Riku: "You like Xen. Don't you, Traxs?"

Traxs: *frozen outside his door* "I think."

Riku: "Fine. I won't tell."

Riku left and Traxs opened his door, walked in, shut the door, and laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Traxs dreamt about Xen, until he was rudely awaken by Saix jumping on him.

Traxs looked at Saix after throwing him off. Saix smiled, gave Traxs a piece of paper, and left. Traxs opened the paper and read it:

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Someone melted your heart

And I think it was true.

Signed,

Xen."

Traxs read the paper several times and came to the conclusion that Demyx wrote it. Traxs got up, dressed, and left his room to go see Vexen. Vexen looked over the paper and also said it was Demyx's handwriting. Traxs smiled, thanked Vexen, and went to find Demyx.

Traxs found Demyx at the kitchen table eating, while Marly was cooking everyone's food. Traxs shove the paper in Demyx's face, "What is this?" "Looks like a love letter," answered Demyx. "Why did you write this?" Traxs hissed. "I didn't," said Demyx. Marly laughed "Who said he did?" "Me and Vexen even said," Traxs said. "Well, I didn't. It's signed by Xen," Demyx said, "Maybe he likes you, Traxs." "Maybe," Traxs said as he sat down, "Marly, some eggs please." Marly makes Traxs his eggs and toast. He brings the plate over as Xen walks in. "Morning," he says. Demyx and Marly say, "Morning." Traxs just eat his eggs and toast without saying anything. "Traxs you're being rude to your partner," Demyx said quietly to Traxs. "It doesn't bother me," said Xen. "It should," shouted Demyx, "He's your partner." Traxs stood, went to the door, and said, "Meet me in the training yard in 2 Hours."

Traxs walk down the hall towards Superior's office. Traxs knocked and walked in. "What is it, Traxs?" asked Superior. "It's Xen," Traxs said. "What about him?" asked Superior. "I need a different partner," Traxs said. "No," he said, "Leave. You need to train him." Traxs nodded, bowed, and left.

Axel and Roxas were talking to Xigbar outside the office. "Why are you three standing here," Traxs asked. "I'm here," said Roxas, "to tell you that Xen declined your offer to meet in the training yard." Traxs shrugged, "He has no choice. I have to train him." Xigbar nodded as he left. Axel and Roxas smiled. " You have a crush on him," Axel said. "AH. No," Traxs said. "Nah he wouldn't. He likes Demyx," said Roxas. Traxs glared at Roxas and started forming an icicle in his hand. Axel grabbed his hand and melted the ice, "Don't. We're all friends here." "We may be friends, but Roxas didn't have to say that," Traxs said. "I'm sorry," said Roxas, "I didn't think it would get you so mad." Traxs smiled, "It's okay, Roxas." Roxas smiled back, "We best get going. I'll tell Xen he doesn't have a choice." Axel and Roxas left heading towards the swimming pool. Traxs headed to the library to talk Zexion into training with him.

*In the library*

"Come on, Zexy," Traxs said, "It's only training." "No," Zexion said. Traxs smirked, "Yea, you're right. I'll go ask someone less emo than you." Zexion got really mad, "I'm not emo and I'll train with you." Traxs smiled and both Zexion and Traxs headed to the training yard.

*At the training yard*

Traxs and Zexion had been training a little over an hour, when Xen shows up with Superior and Xaldin. Traxs turned to Xen, "Glad you could show up." "Traxs enough," Superior said, "Halloween is coming. Behave or no candy." Traxs gasped then nodded. Xen said, "He's a wimp." "I am not a wimp," Traxs said. "Wanna bet?" asked Xen. "Sure," Traxs said smiling. "Fine. I want to see you take off his shirt," smirked Xen. Traxs paused, then nodded, "Fine. I'll do it." Traxs takes off his cloak.

Underneath Traxs wears only boxers that are blue. "I guess you aren't a wimp," said Xen. "We'll leave you two to train," said Superior and him and Xaldin left. Traxs then puts his cloak back on and Traxs and Xen start the training session.


End file.
